When the Clock Strikes 12
by sheherezade001
Summary: During a New Year’s Eve party Nathan Scott and Haley James met. But only for a moment. They met again at the next New Year’s Eve party. And the next. And they promised to spend New Year’s Eve with each other until they met significant others in their live
1. In 10 Seconds

Chapter 1: In 10 Seconds

The lights were bright as thousands of chandeliers illuminated the area. Hundreds of people were all waiting for the same thing. And in a matter of minutes, everyone would have what they wanted.

The garden was romantically illuminated with red candles. From the trees hung golden lanterns which flickered as the wind acknowledged them. Flowers blooming with pride surrounded the huge area. Reds, whites, blues, purples, oranges, pinks. Daffodils, pansies, lilies, and roses. Ah roses! They were after all the most romantic of the lot.

A few steps away from a fir tree that projected a careful mix of reds, yellows and oranges, was a waterfall. The cascading water made music like none other. Waiters walked around carrying beautifully decorated appetizers. Wine glasses were filled to the brim. And every time a ray of light from one of the lanterns hit a champagne glass, it seemed to sparkle with excitement.

Hundreds of people all dressed to impress gathered as the minutes grew closer. A lady wearing a shiny blue hat and a silver cocktail dress teetered by, trying to maintain her balance as her high heels clucked with her every stride. A tall, blond man wearing a black Armani tuxedo with a red handkerchief sticking out of his pocket, loosened the knot of his silver tie and tipsily ran after a waiter to get another glass of wine. Laughter radiated through the air. Happiness seemed almost tangible. And then sounds of premature fireworks were occasionally heard. Boom! Bham! And everyone continued to laugh in unison.

Standing alone in the middle of the crowd was an Italian woman. She was wearing a yellow cocktail dress that flattered her figure and complemented her tanned skin. She had crimson lipstick evenly spread across her lips. Not the kind old women usually have stuck on their teeth but the crisp kind of crimson that made heads turn. Her honey-blond hair was in a neat French twist with a few strands strategically gracing her face. Her eyes were an innocent hazel which perfectly complemented the smoky blues and greys of her eye shadow. She was a real-life picture of beauty. But she was alone. She looked frazzled and lost in the crowd. And if it was possible, those very eyes that sparked beauty, radiated a sense of helplessness.

The band on stage began the countdown. 10…9….8….

And the girl continued to shove past people in the crowd, trying desperately to get out.

7…6….5…

She wondered why she had come in the first place. Why did she want to be alone amidst all these people. You know the feeling of being surrounded by thousands of people but still feel alone? She felt it. And as reality began to seep through, slowing trickling any traces of make believe, of fantasy, her heart began to break. She was alone and in a matter of seconds, she would have all these people reminding her that she was.

4…3…

She tried to push through the giddy crowd. This time more frantically. All these people were here for a reason. And in a matter of minutes, everyone would have what they wanted.

2….1….

Someone grabbed her causing her to lose her balance. And kissed her. And they continued to kiss even after everyone else.

"Happy new year!", shouted someone from the crowd, trying to get the confetti out of his gelled hair.

And as the clock struck twelve, everyone had what they wanted. A brand new start.


	2. Same Time, Next Time

**HJS-NS-23 **– thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter, too. Can't wait to hear from you again!

**luvnaley23** – thanks so much for reading this other fic. I loved reading your comments in the first fic and am absolutely thrilled that you like this so far. Can't wait to hear from you, as always.

**JamesLover23** - thank you again for reading this other fic. And yeah, the first chapter is sorta predictable but I promise to create twists later on so that it does not become predictable. I'm thrilled to hear from you again!!!

**Krissie13** – thanks Kristian. I'm really glad that you like the idea of this story and I hope I do not disappoint with the next few updates. Can't wait to hear from you again. Thanks.

**ScarsLeft2Remind** – hey Allison! Thank you for reading my fic. I hope you like the next installment. Can't wait to hear from you again.

**lilthaishorttie** – I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one, too. I already have a couple of chapters typed out so, updates should be regular. Thanks again!

Thank you guys for reading, and let me tell you, I have a lot of fun writing this story because of your replies. I can't wait for the Naley action… in a little bit. Ehehehe

**Mwah! **-Zee

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Same Time, Next Time**

And so began the connection between Haley James and Nathan Scott. Neither one had imagined they'd meet. They were from two different worlds. Haley had recently moved to America from Italy and did not know anyone aside from her paternal family. Nathan, on the other hand, was a busy lawyer who did not have the leisure of time. He'd sometimes even forget to eat. You know how lawyers can be when they get too engrossed in a case. Their lives revolve around their clients.

"Hey, I'm Nathan. Nathan Scott," he murmured as he reached out for his hand.

Her fingers grazed his palm before she tucked them further into his hand, happy she was making an acquaintance. She giggled but tried to hide it by turning her face away for a moment. When she looked back though, she was caught off-guard. He _had the most enticing blue eyes imaginable. He was tall and __and_, Haley mentally began fumbling for adjectives to describe him.

"What's funny?," he asked trying to wipe the confused look of his face.

_And that voice…,_ Haley thought. There wasn't a word in her vocabulary to describe it, not in English… and not even in Spanish.

"Nothing, it's just that normally the handshake comes before the kiss," she said trying not to blush. But it seemed like the harder she tried, the rosier she got.

Nathan smirked as he fidgeted with his fingers. He was usually confident, as his profession required him to be, but there was something about this girl that intimidated him.

"Oh, sorry, " she blurted as she tried to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm Haley."

"Haley, huh?," Nathan muttered as he put his hands in his pockets and leaned back a little to take in her appearance. And before the tick of a second, a smile crept across his face.

"I'm from Italy," she continued trying to avoid the possibility of silence between them.

"I went to Italy once," he smirked. "It 's about a 30-minute drive from my place."

At his words, her eyebrows scrunched and her nose wrinkled. Her eyes were now questioning.

"How about I take you there sometime?," Nathan asked.

"Um," she replied as she tried to avoid getting into trouble. After all, this man was still a stranger. And a very good kisser. But a stranger at that. She tried to convince herself. "I really have to go but maybe I'll see you again next time," she said as a smile tugged at her lips.

And just like that they met at the next New Year's Eve party. And the next. And the next. And for the next three years, they spent the first midnight of the year together. Passionately kissing each other amidst fireworks and people and everything else that did not seem to matter as the clock struck twelve.

New Year's eve was theirs. It was a silent understanding. They just showed up every time at the same party, same place, and talked and laughed and kissed. But the magic would only last one night. As the moon gave way to the sun the next morning, Nathan would be back in his house, well mansion to be exact, getting ready to go to court, knotting his tie, grabbing his coat from the coat rack and hurrying to his black Benz. Haley, on the other hand, would put on her white uniform. Tie her hair neatly in a low bun, apply a tinge of lipstick, and head out to work.

New Year's eve was theirs. Until Nathan stopped showing up.


	3. The Secret's in the Laughter

Hey guys, I wanted to update soon, so the personal replies will be a little late. I hope you like this chapter. I can't wait to hear from you!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Secret's in the Laughter

Haley stood in line constantly patting her hair to fix any loose strands. She had been waiting for hours. And as the line grew shorter and she neared the entrance, she began to fidget more frantically.

"What if they don't like me?," she thought to herself. "What if I'm not good enough?," she began to question. This time more incessantly.

But before she could sink deeper into self-doubt, a corpulent man wearing a white apron stained with pasta sauce, holding a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other, called out her name.

"I'm here," she replied trying to collect herself together.

She took a deep breath and carefully walked through the arched door of the room. The wooden floor was varnished at every turn. Haley tried her best to contain the clogging of her shoes as the sound echoed through the entire room. In the middle of the room was a station where she was supposed to stand and right across it was the judges' table. It was long. And over it draped a white table cloth covered with pieces of paper and pencils.

She tied the straps of her white apron around her neck and then around her waist. She picked up the tall white hat that was beside the table and carefully placed it on her head.

After letting out a smile, a smile that later would not go unnoticed, she began to speak.

"Today, I will show you how to make a simple dish that has been passed on from one generation to the next in our family."

She carefully laid out the ingredients. Milk, sugar, butter, vanilla pods, flour, eggs, pecans, and a secret ingredient she had brought in her pocket.

The panel of judges carefully watched her beat the eggs into the flour.

"And now we wait 30 more seconds till the sugar is caramelized," she said while tasting the batter with her index finger.

The people in the room followed her every move. There was something about her that could just command the stares of hundreds of people. Her style was rustic. It was unrehearsed.

"And for the secret ingredient," she said as she looked up at her growing audience and smiled. She took out a small bottle of wine from her pocket. "This is for the chef," she said as she took a shot of it.

The crowd laughed at her attempt to make them laugh. And as long as they were laughing, Haley thought, everything was good.

The butter pecan tart ala mode was finally ready. And so were the teased taste buds of everyone gathered around her.

And if it was possible, the tart tasted better than they had imagined. Haley watched the judges and the crowd, anticipating their reaction. The judges nodded at each other and pretended to deliberate until one of them stood up.

"You're hired."

Haley was thrilled. This was her first time in a new country. And she wanted to make it big.

The crowd started to disperse, satisfied with the day's events and Haley stood in the middle of people moving and pushing and shoving, all trying to race to the exits. This time, she was still. And even though she was alone, she did not feel the urge to join the many people desperate to exit.

She was alone until someone nudged her from behind, trying to get her attention. She turned her attention to the eager person and smiled.

"Hello," she said as she offered her hand in a handshake.

"Hey," replied the voice.

And within seconds they knew this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.


	4. A Race Against Time

* * *

**Chapter 4- A Race Against Time**

Nathan was rummaging through pieces of paper for the nth time that morning. Sitting on his desk he began to worry. He was not ready for the life-changing deal he was about to accept. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't it be as simple as picking out a black coat for court? Or a red tie to match a white shirt? Staring at the carefully carved wood that accentuated his desk, he placed his hands on his head, wanting desperately to come up with a solution to his problem. But before he could even begin to hit the tip of the ice berg, a knock on his half-open door interrupted his confused thoughts.

"Mr. Scott," his secretary peeked her head in. "He's here."

"Alright, send him …," but before Nathan could complete his sentence, his persistent client had already pushed his way through into his office.

"Well, Mr. Scott. Have you thought about the offer?," he asked in a tone that was unrelenting. This man was not going to go easy on him, Nathan thought. He knew that he was out to get him.

"Um, Rhoda, could you excuse us for a minute?," Nathan looked at his secretary with an almost pleading look, as if to say, he wanted to get out himself.

"What's the matter? Don't want anyone else to know how deep you're in this time?," the sly voice asked.

"Whatever, Dan. I'm in okay. Now get out." Nathan had no other choice. Life was not black and white. The choices weren't that simple. The decision Nathan was making was life-altering in so many ways.

Several of years ago, Nathan had gotten involved in a very high profile case that had placed him on the legal map. He was the go to lawyer of every client who had a hopeless case, because one way or the other, Nathan managed to help them. Sometimes it was by completely helping them get acquitted, and other times it was reducing their sentences. Either way, Nathan Scott was the man for the job. However, because of his profession, he had to go against many influential people as well. Some were puzzled at his brilliance. Some were angered. And others were bent on revenge.

Nathan was now being sued for malpractice by a mafia group for crimes he did not commit. And if he did not comply, not only would he lose the law firm his father had handed to him, but also the people close to him. So, he had to make a choice. To float. Or to sink. And being an upright guy, Nathan would have chosen the latter. But he could not bear to lose the people close to him, the people he loved most. Their lives were far too important to risk. So, Nathan struck a deal with Dan Clarke.

And after three years, Dan had come to make sure Nathan stuck to his end of the deal.  
"So Nathan, when should we set it?," Dan asked, snickering and delighting in his control over the young lawyer.

"Whatever, Dan." Nathan stood up from his chair and headed to grab his coat from his coat rack.

"Oh, come on Nathan. Do I have to remind you what's at stake here?," Dan asked.

Nathan did not need any reminding. The deal was simple. Yet it was so complicated. He had to marry Dan's daughter so that he would be a part of the family. That way, Dan always had a lawyer to cover up his shady deals and illegal transactions. He knew Nathan was an honest man, who took his vows and commitments seriously. So, by arranging Nathan's marriage to his daughter, Dan was sure that he would be committed to the family. And that he would not dare go against him for the sake of his daughter. The whole idea was absurd. But if Nathan did not comply, he knew not only would he have work for the next thirty years of his life, but his family and friends, the people he cared so much for, would be in danger. Dan was a monster. He was capable of doing anything without any remorse. So until Nathan could figure out a way to get out of the deal, he had to comply. And without further explanation, a marriage was at hand.

"Come with your tux on the 31st," Dan commanded, before getting up and walking out the door.

31st…31st.. Nathan thought to himself. Then he glanced by the calendar hanging on one of his walls. This could not be happening. He had to figure out a plan and put it to action. Otherwise, he would be married in 11 days.

It was the 20th of September. Time was not on his side.


	5. The Heart Needs to Dream Again

Chapter 5 –

After three years of New Year bliss, that's what it all boiled down to. Nathan didn't show up. He couldn't. And Haley stopped coming. She couldn't wait for another fairytale night. She had to face reality. The connection between them was too good to be true. And after the days passed by, those nights they spent in each other's company, greeting the new year, faded away, as if they were just magical dreams they once had.

"Hey there new best friend!," the perky brunette squealed.

Haley glanced up from her paper work and smiled. "Hey Brooke. Let me just finish this." She quickly scribbled a few notes onto an index card and stuffed it in her purse. "All set." She smiled.

"You look really nice today Haley and really hot, too."

"What did you do this time, Brooke?," Haley asked as her eyebrows scrunched and her pink lips pursed.

"Um, the question is what do you want?," Brooke smirked playfully.

"Okay, Brooke. This is getting confusing. Just tell me already."

"Suppose a really close friend of yours set you up on a blind date with a really hot guy, would you get mad?" Brooke tightened the expression on her face, awaiting Haley's reaction. She was preparing herself for the aftermath of her actions.

"Oh no, Brooke, you did not just do…" Haley began to raise her voice. But before she could finish her sentence she stopped. "Just how hot is hot?"

Brooke smiled. "Like butterflies in your stomach, heart beat faster, don't know left from right hot!"

"Well, if you put it that way, theoretically, I'm okay with it."

"Great, 'coz we're going on a beach trip this weekend. And I kinda set you up."

Haley just stood there with an unreadable expression on her face. She knew Brooke had done something along those lines… but she _actually_ did something.

"You can thank me later, best friend." Brooke winked. The dimpled smile on her face was sneaky yet sincere.

"Oh and one more thing HJ, I got you a client. You have to cater food to a party in ten days…. Again, thank me later."

Speaking of parties, Nathan had his own to deal with. There was the engagement party, the rehearsal dinner, and yes, how could he forget, the wedding. He had vaguely met Dan's daughter once. She was pretty. But Nathan was still not sure. How could he be? He wasn't ready to spend the rest of his life with anyone, let alone someone he had never spoken to before.

"Mr. Scott, Mr. Clarke sent you a guest list for the engagement party tonight," his secretary reminded him.

"Oh shoot. It's tonight." Nathan sighed. "Thanks, Rhoda. Oh and do you want to come?," Nathan asked.

"Um, no I think I'll pass. I already have plans tonight. But I'll be there for the wedding.", she replied politely.

Nathan did not plan on inviting his family or friends to the engagement party. Because to him, it wasn't really a celebration. He was going to shake hands with random faces, and bask in some awkward silence in the company of his fiancée. How ironic. She was going to be his wife, and he didn't even feel comfortable talking to her. He grabbed his black Armani coat from the coat rack beside his office desk, adjusted his tie, and grabbed his car keys. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Remind Me of Freedom

A special shout out to: HJS-NS-23, luvnaley23, lilhaishorttie, and ScarsLeft2Remind. Thanks for replying to chapter 4. I just had to post Chapter 6. So please read and reply, and the updates will be more regular!!! -Thanks again. Luv y'all!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Remind Me of Freedom 

The engagement was yesterday's news. And as time inched closer and closer, Nathan found himself struggling to come up with a solution. He had always had one – for every file, every case, and every meeting.

Flashback

"Nathan, you're late." A stern voice echoed through the arched doorway leading to the grand dining hall. The tables were finely decorated with white candlesticks and red roses. The tablecloths were a sparkling gold. The silver ware reflected the faces of people sitting on their tables, talking…gossiping about the night's events. To most of the people at the banquet, this was a sudden engagement. But there was no questioning Dan Clarke. They all had their interpretations and mini-stories of why the rushed engagement of the mob leader's eldest daughter.

"Maybe there's a bun in her oven," remarked a chubby woman in a black cocktail dress, sipping red wine while trying carefully not to get red lipstick stains on her wine goblet.

"Dan would definitely not approve of an illegitimate kid," chimed another woman of fairly the same age as the first, as she straightened the creases on her skirt.

"That's definitely it. You know Dan's daughter. There's no telling what she's been up to," whispered another older woman, who tried to keep her voice just above a whisper, looking right and left, making sure no one else heard her, then pushing her slipping eye glasses up her nose again.

The sounds resonating from the other end of the hall seemed to unite to create a beautiful melody that lyrics could not justify. But as soon as Nathan entered the hall, the singer was called up on stage to serenade the newly engaged couple.

And so, without a formal hi or hello, Nathan took his fiancé by the hand, placed one hand on her waist and slowly began to dance. First in small steps. Then in confident strides, trying to take control of the situation. If he couldn't control the situation, at least he could pretend.

_When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me. Make me sway._

Hidden by the romantic rhythm of the song, Nathan began his first conversation with the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

"Hey," he said, looking into her chocolate eyes. "In case you're as confused as I am, I'm Nathan," he continued.

"And you're hot," she remarked before chuckling a little.

_Make me sway as only you know how. _

Nathan just continued to lead the way, one step at a time, trying to think of what else to say.

_Hold me close, sway me now._

But before he could get a word out, the stranger with chocolate eyes reached in and kissed him while continuing to dance, this time closer.

_Other __dancers,__ may be on the floor, dear but my eyes will see only you._

And Nathan kissed her back. They could hear the guests clapping and cheering, as they slowly filled up the dance floor.

_dear__ but my eyes will see only you._

But as Nathan continued to deepen the kiss, he couldn't help but get lost in his thoughts. There was something more special than this that he was trying to remember. And then it hit him, New Year's Eve.

_Only you have that magic technique. When we sway I go weak. _

Those moments were magical. And as he continued to dance with his fiancé, he could not help but reminisce about the girl that stole his heart three years ago when she looked into his eyes – hazel into deep blue - and blushed in her yellow cocktail dress.

End Flashback

Nathan was now rummaging through the yellow pages. He just had to find her number and at least tell her why he never showed up again. She deserved to know. After all, those were the best three nights of his life. Three years. Three nights. And then he just stopped showing up. The least he could do was invite her to his wedding. No, Nathan! What were you thinking? What if she doesn't come? What if she is still angry at you for not showing up? No. What if when you looked into her hazel eyes again, you would actually be reminded of the biggest mistake you were making?

And so he closed the thick yellow book. And placed it on the floor. Those three nights were amazing but he had to wake up. The dream was over. Rachel seemed like a nice girl, he thought. Maybe he would one day dream again, and remember Haley. And kiss Haley. And hold her in his arms. But at the moment, his dream had to be Rachel. And he tried to convince himself, over and over again that things were the way they were supposed to be. But somewhere in his confused heart, his dream of the girl in the yellow dress was never letting go.


End file.
